1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to an illuminating device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Among light-emitting elements, since light-emitting diodes (LED) have advantages such as good brightness, long life and low electricity consumption, they have been widely used in the illuminating devices in the indoors and outdoors. The primary factors for determining the quality of the illuminating device are the degree of easiness in its manufacture, cost, life, optical loss, light-emitting efficiency, and heat-dissipating issue.
The conventional illuminating device includes a lamp cover, a light-emitting module, and a transparent lens. The transparent lens is fixed to one side of the lamp cover. An accommodating space is formed between the transparent glass and the lamp cover. The light-emitting module is mounted in the accommodating space, and it is constituted of a circuit board connected to the lamp cover and a plurality of LEDs arranged above the circuit board. The LEDs illuminate toward the transparent lens. In this way, a LED illuminating device can be formed. Further, the LED is constituted of a LED bare chip and a lens covering an outer surface of the LED bare chip.
However, in practice, the aforesaid illuminating device still has problems as follows. Since the light-emitting module is mounted in the accommodating space, and there is a great amount of gas in the accommodating space, the gas may affect the light emitted by the respective LEDs, so that the brightness of light projecting from the transparent lens will be reduced greatly. Further, since the temperature and pressure in the mold are very large when the LED bare chip is covered with a lens, the LED bare chip may often suffer damage. Further, since the electrical conductive circuit is exposed to the air, the electrical conductive circuit may be oxidized easily. Moreover, the lamp cover is often used to dissipate the heat generated by the respective LEDs. However, the area of the lamp cover contacting the LEDs is not so large enough that the heat generated by the LEDs cannot be dissipated rapidly.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.